This invention is relates to methods of manufacturing carrier webs bearing zipper profile for use in making reclosable zipper bags with gusseted sides.
Heretofore reclosable plastic bags with gusseted sides have been made from plastic sheet having essentially uniform thickness for the front, rear and side walls including the gusset areas. While such side gusset bags featuring zippers have been produced, they have never provided a bag that could be opened to the full width of the gusset and also be fully closed by the zipper. In copending application Ser. No. 09/645,825, filed Aug. 25, 2000, entitled GUSSETED ZIPPER BAG, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,543, a reclosable bag with gusseted sides which overcomes the above mentioned problem is disclosed. This bag makes use of a carrier web bearing discrete sections of zipper profile.